


the power

by W0RKL0LA



Category: Ghost Wars (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, False Memories, Gen, Ghosts, Lies, Madness, Mysticism, Paranormal, Power Imbalance, Repressed Memories, ace roman mercer, powerful roman mercer, roman mercer he deserves better, roman mercer rules the ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0RKL0LA/pseuds/W0RKL0LA
Summary: where roman does not know how powerful he is until he's gone mad.
Kudos: 3





	the power

**Author's Note:**

> my first text wrote in english since very beginning. it's shrt but it is what i wanted. my english is not great yet and i want to start smaller.
> 
> lemme know what do you think. on what should I work on and what is good.

after what he saw he couldn't stayed calm. he joins the others like storm. literally bringing the storm to them. 

"you lied. you lied about my mother!" 

he can't control his emotions. all the anger, madness, loneliness and betrayal blows up. his eyes and mouth starts shinning blue, his skin glowing and the energy around him waves in the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

the power is already out and ghosts are standing behind landis, billy and father dan doing nothing. no one notices them. roman is getting all the attention. from the alive and dead ones.

his scream breaks through the energy around him. the room got rapidly cold. 

"you didn't tell me because you needed your 'ghost garlic'" says roman with the cold and full of anger voice. "you banished my mother out of port moore and let me think all those years she abounded me!" his voice is echoing from the room's walls.

it's deep, cold and full of power. roman's power. 

billy looks at him with true fear in the eyes and face. roman is sure he is saying something but his anger does not letting him hear it. instead he says short "stop it!" and for one second he thought he sees billy's soul getting out of body. 

billy falls on his knees and touches his throat softly. scared landis is immediately beside him looking at roman and billy. on this moment she thinks that floor is way more warmer than their bodies. 

"liars!" yells roman and his voice echoes. 

he looks behind alives and sees how ghost are looking at him and trying to leave the room. but mercer doesn't want them to just go. he wants them to be gone. to leave this town so he can finally rest and leave port moore.

"be gone" says stepping forward. "and don't come back. leave those people in peace. leave me in peace!" he adds with more anger voice than he expected. 

when ghosts are still there looking at roman, he yells the last time "gone i said!"

everyone in the room felt little wind when ghost left the place. their bodies started to getting back their healthy temperature while roman's body stops glowing as same as his eyes and mouth. 

father dan, landis and billy look at roman looking back normal and exhale. only billy saw few wet lines on roman's cheeks and gasped softly. his tears ricochet on the floor before he leaves the place. 

he thought that answers would bring peace to his mind but it's opposite. his thoughts runs around with so many emotions. he feels week and yet, at the same time, he is so powerful. he still feels little sparkles on his fingers so he puts hands in pockets.

he walks straight to the home while his mind is definitely not going straight right now. too many questions are in his head. the fact of being lied for almost six years does not makes him happy and all. nothing can cheer him up at this moment. even good memories with mother or father dan. all of that reminds him of those all lies he has heard in past six years. 

he even ignores maggie just looking at her for a second with anger in the eyes. 

and no one can blame him for what he feels right now. no one.


End file.
